Jalapeno (MHD)
Summary Douchebag or The New Kid used the Seven Layer Quesarito Chipotle Beefy Nacho Supreme to travel into the past but ended up sending himself decades into the future. Now that he found himself both in a different time and place, searches for help. Stumbling upon Morgan Freeman, The New Kid is was adopted by the man and given the new name 'Jalapeno Freeman' much to his dislike and Morgan Freeman's laughter. After being gifted the ability to alter his age, Jalapeno trains to enter the U.A. High School and become a Licensed Hero. Appearance Unknown Personality Keeps to himself for the most part, and has a tendency to zone out when something doesn't directly involve himself. Though will interject or jump in when violence or the threat of it comes up, leading to a heated response from him. Personal Statistics Alignment: ??? Name: Douchebag, The New Kid, Jalapeno Freeman Origin: My Hero, Douchebag Gender: Male Age: 10 | 14-15 Classification: Human Birthplace: Unknown Weight: '''125 lb (56.7 kg) '''Height: 5' 8" (172.72 cm) Eye Color: ??? Hair Color: ??? Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Morgan Freeman, Tyusu Asui Previous Affiliation: His Parents, The South Park Kids Themes: '??? Combat Statistics 'Tier: 8-C '''| '''8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1), Can Control their Bowel Movements, Pseudo-Air Manipulation, Time Stop, and Resistance to Time Manipulation (Is considered seperate to the flow of time as a whole) | All the previous along with: Acrobatics, Pseudo-flight, Age Manipulation, Duplication, Limited Causality Manipulation/Time Manipulation and Resistance to Power Nullification (Was able to resist Shota Aizawa's attempts to negate his powers) Attack Potency: Building level (was able to harm The Sludge Villain, albeit barely) | Building level (was able to demolish a two-point bot with dragonshout) Speed: Normal Human with Supersonic Reaction/Combat Speed (was able to dodge The Sludge Villain's attacks) | Normal Human with Supersonic Reaction/Combat Speed (should be comparable to other heroes in training and was able to blitz the Villain Bots). Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Normal Human, higher wtih Duplicates helping him Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Building level (can handle the force of his own farts) | Building level '(can handle the force of his own farts) 'Stamina: Below Average (due to the use of time travel his butt suffered great injuries, limiting how much he can use his powers) | Very High (Was able to spam Dragonshout, Timefart - Pause, and Timefart - Duplication non-stop for a full 10 minute mock battle) Range: At least several meters with Dragonshout | At least several meters with Dragonshout Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Gifted (was able to learn five grade levels worth of information in only eight months, came up with creative ways of using his abilities to overcome his weaknesses) Weaknesses: Low Stamina | Lacks the physical strength to harm opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Timefart - Pause: '''The New Kid is able to release a fart that can stop time for 4 to 10 seconds. *'Timefart - Glitch:' The New Kid is able to erase a timeframe of a few seconds in which an action would be or has been done, therefore negating or removing the effect of the action from ever happening. *'Timefart - Duplication:' The New Kid is able to summon up to five past versions of himself to aid him in battle. *'Dragonshout:' A powerful fart that can damage and blow away opponents *'Nagasaki:' A super-powered version of Dragonshout that was able to launch a softball over 12 km in less than a second. *'Aging Fart:' Is able to fart in a way that can alter either his or others' age. *'Fartkour:' By combining his Duplicates and propelling himself with Dragonshout, is able to preform acrobatics and glide for considerable distances. '''Key:' Pre-U.A. | U.A. Student Note: '''This profile will be updated as new chapters of the story come out. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Flight Users Category:Superheroes Category:My Hero Academia Characters